


A Twelve Year Promise

by AssbuttOfTheReaders



Series: And We Meet Again [1]
Category: Septiplier-Fandom, jacksepticeye - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 07:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7499844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssbuttOfTheReaders/pseuds/AssbuttOfTheReaders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark has been gone for twelve years. And now, he finally came back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Twelve Year Promise

**Author's Note:**

> This is part one of And We Meet Again series!

Mark plopped down into his chair as a sigh escapes from his lips. He rolls his neck and hears many crack in it as he looks around the deserted cafe. A small smile appears on his lips as a memories of him and his old best friend, Jack, coming to this place when they were in their early teens. He remembers them shivering and freezing their asses off when they first came to this place. They darted inside to get away from the relentless rain and were relieved to be able to sit down for a moment. He remembers Jack walking up the counter and ordering them both a cup of tea. Mark feels his smile slip away as more memories of him and Jack surface, causing a wave of sadness to wash through him. 

Memories of laughter as they did stupid things. Memories of long nights full of plans and dreams. But with those good memories also came the bad ones. Nights he spent crying himself to sleep because he hated the fact he was in love with his best friend who is  _ straight. _ In the end it wouldn’t have mattered anyway. After his 15th birthday, his dad got a new job half way across the country so his family packed up and moved, despites Mark begging to stay. He remembers the night he talked to Jack and told him he was leaving. 

_ He climbed into the fort him and Jack had built, knowing he’d find him there. _

_ Jack's face lit up as he saw Mark climb into their fort, his frost colored eyes wide with joy.  _

_ “Hey Mark! What are you doing here? Aren’t ya supposed to be home?” _

_ Mark shook his head, “I asked my dad if I can come over so I can talk to you.” _

_ Mark looked as Jack's face fell, Obviously worried about Mark. “Oh, is everything okay?” _

_ Mark shook his head once again. “No! We’re moving and there’s nothing I can do about it!” He said, tears pricking at his eyes.  _

_ He heard Jack gasp, “W-well, you can always visit me-” _

_ “We’re moving across the country. I won’t be able to!” His eyesight went blurry as tear fell down from his face. He felt Jack wrap his arms around him, which immediately helped calm him down.  _

_ “How about this, when we get older and we can afford to do stuff on our own, we meet up again, yeah?” Jack asked. _

_ Mark nodded his head, “Y-yeah! Definitely.” Jack squeezed him tight before pulling back and giving Mark a small smile. “You’re just moving away, it’s not the end of the world. Plus we can write each other and…” _

Mark is  pulled out of the memory as he hears a chime signifying that someone had opened the door to the cafe. He glanced up in time to see a green haired main walk into the cafe. He sighed and grabbed his tea and took a drink of it. He never forgot his promise to Jack. That’s part of the reason he came back, but unfortunately, he had no idea how to find Jack. 

He looks up as he hears the squeak of a chair as someone sits down onto it and he freezes. The green haired man who he had seen come in was sitting at the table in front of him. The man had these frosty blues eyes that reminded him of Jack so much. He felt his face go beet red as realized those frosty blue eyes were staring right at him. He tore his eyes away and looked down at his tea.  _ Oh god, he must think I’m such a creep. God, this trip is already starting off terrible. Maybe I should just- _

His thoughts are interrupted as he hears someone clear their throat. He looks up and sees the green haired man standing in front of him, with a smirk. Mark opens his mouth to say something but before he could the man spoke, “Wow, Fischbach. It’s been quite sometime since you’ve last been here, hasn’t it?”

Mark felt his brows furrow as confusion swept through him.  _ How does this man know who he is? Who is he? _ As he continued to study the man he felt his jaw drop. 

“ _ Jack Mcloughlin?” _

The man smirked as he sat down across from him, “The one and only. Well, that’s probably not true but you know what I mean.”

Mark let out a laugh, “Wow, I had no idea you’d be here.”

Jack shrugged I come here everyday. But of course you wouldn’t know that since it’s been 12 years since we last saw each other. How have you been by the way?”

Mark smiled as he began to tell Jack of all that he’s been up to for the past 12 years. 

**Author's Note:**

> There's so going to be a part two, I was just very rushed so I know this sucks. I hope you enjoyed it anyway! This was for the sunshine project and the prompt was reunited. I did my best. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the story! Please tell me what you thought in the comments down below. I'll see you all in the next story!
> 
> Also, if you'd like, you can check out my Tumblr @Assbutt-Of-The-Readers for shit posts, YouTubers, and some Septiplier!


End file.
